The way it is
by DauntlessErudite94
Summary: This is a divergent no-war. Al and Will are still alive, and its time to train initiates. What will happen? First Fanfic so please be nice. :) Zeke-Shauna Will-Christina Tris-Four Uriah-Marlene READ ON!
1. Chapter 1

THE WAY IT IS

**INTRODUCTION:(A/N)**

**Hi little pansycakes (aka readers) This is Amber(writing right now) and Addie (Addelyn), your authors. We are twins and we will be alternating each chapter, but we will tell you who's writing in the first author's note.**

**PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH.**

**In your reviews, please give us only constructive criticism. We will use your ideas. YOU WILL BE HEARD!**

**Also, is you are one of those people who likes lots of sex and swearing, leave now. We have grown up in a non swearing household and our mom would kill us if we were inappropriate. Tease us all you want. it won't change a thing. Don't expect lots of alcoholic references either. This is rated T for Teen. Minor swearing.**

**BTW: ADDIE DOESN'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT BAD REVIEWS SO DON'T BOTHER. WE WON'T READ THEM. ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.**

**Also later in the story we will have contests like who should have kids, who should get married, etc.**

**A bit about ourselves, our parents are divorced, (we live at separate houses so we can't update every day) we are both into sports and we live in California.**

**That's all we're gonna give you for our own safety. Thanks for reading and we hope you are just as excited as we are!**

**Thanks again, Amber and Addie. :)**

**P.S: READ ON!- Amber. XD**


	2. Chapter 1-Dream

**HI PANSYCAKES! Amber here! Just wanted to let you know that Addie calls you pansycakes because of her dauntlessness. **

**READ ON!**

**Chapter 1- DREAM**

TRIS POV.

I was snapped out of my trance when Eric called my name. I stepped onto the stage, wiping my sweaty hands on my jeans.

"What job stiff?" Eric asked, he was clearly annoyed and didn't want to be here.

I cleared my throat. "I would like to train transfers and work in the tattoo parlor," I said, relief flooding through me.

"Whatever stiff, now get off of the stage!" Eric was being very hostile today. I rolled my eyes and stepped off of the stage, joining the others.

"Good job stiff," Lynn slapped me on the back. "Thanks," I said. Is it weird that Lynn has hair?

Everyone else picked the following jobs:

Christina: Cosmetics stylist

Will: Control room

Marlene: Tattoo artist

Uriah: Dauntless trainer

Al: Transfers trainer(Oh brother)

Lynn: Fence guard

Peter: Fight for entertainment

Once all of the former initiates had picked their jobs and become members, we all went to the cafeteria to grab dinner.

Uriah had his plate stocked with cake, of course.

I sat down and ate my food, which surprisingly wasn't delicious, until someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I whirled around and there stood Tobias looking well groomed.

I patted the seat next to me but he shook his head, motioning for me to follow him. Why no words?

I cleared my tray and followed him until we reached a hallway.

Tobias grabbed my waist and pulled me in so his lips crashed with mine. I pulled away, wiping my lips with the back of my hand. What is wrong with him?

He tried to kiss me again, but I ducked before he could grab me. He backed me up against a wall and began to hit me, his face turning into that of Marcus.

Tobias/Marcus pulled my arm and broke it, making me scream and begin to kick him and thrash around, trying to get away. The scene changed and I was in the glass box from my fear landscape, water filling it. My friends stood outside, watching me.

I could't break the glass. Will shook his head and walked away, as did the others. I screamed in agony and banged my good arm against the glass untill the water filled the box, drowning my body in sheer darkness.

The scene changed again, this time I was in the training room, and Tobias/Marcus held a gun to my head.

"Night Trissy," was all I heard before everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a cold sweat, Tobias's arms wrapped around me. I took my head in my hands, crying softly, trying to remember what was fake, and what was reality.<p>

Its been a week since we chose our jobs and became members.

Tobias asked me to move in with him, and we became official.

Al has been distant lately, scowling whenever he sees me and Tobias together.

Zeke has been throwing parties all last week since we chose our jobs. "Gotta party like Dauntless," is what he always says.

Christina and Will are also official, as are Uriah and Marlene.

Tobias/Marcus did not kill me

I sighed, wiped my tears and lay back down, snuggling into Tobias. One thought played through my head.

_I am_ safe.

**What Did you think read and review plz! **

**Just to clarify, everything up until the page break is a dream. The hints were that Lynn had hair, The dauntless food wasn't awesome, and Tobias was acting weird. Sorry if you didn't get it. I will try to be more clear next time. Sorry for the short chapter! We're new at this. REMEMBER: next chapter is Addie's, not mine. ;) **

**READ ON!-Amber**


	3. Chapter 2- Candor?

**A/N: Hey pansycakes! Addie here! What'd you guys think of the last two chapters? The first being an A/N from us both, first chapter from Amber. Well my little pansycakes, I'll leave you be. Without further ado: Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>**Two weeks after last chapter**<p>

Tris POV...

I wake up to an annoying beeping noise. I let out a groan, reaching over and shutting it off. Tobias' strong arms wrap around me. "C'mon Trissy we need to get up," he mutters into my hair. "First day. You should be excited to work with me," He sounds offended.

"Fine I am. I just don't want to get up!" Tobias picks me up, tossing me onto the couch until I agree to get ready.

"Fine! Fine! Okay! Tobias that's enough!" I scream at him. He lets me up, And I go get a tight black tank top and black jean-shorts from the closet, changing quickly. Tobias walks out of the bathroom, towel around waist, his hair still glistening from his shower.

"Hey good morning, lovely," he says giving me a quick kiss on my head.

"Hey," I say, walking into the bathroom, putting my hair in a quick ponytail. I apply some mascara and eye shadow. Tobias knocks on the bathroom door, opening it to see me.

"We're a little behind, so I'll go get some muffins from the cafeteria. We will eat in the training room. Be there by 5:50," he says, then walking out of the bathroom. Once I'm done with my make-up I read the alarm clock: 5:54. _Crap_, I think. I jog to the front door, grabbing my phone and keys. I make it to the training room, and steal a chocolate muffin from Tobias' plate.

"Hey missy what do you think your doing?" he asks, playfully.

"Not starving to death," I say taking a bite of his muffin. He makes a pouting face at me, like a two year old. When I finish, I stand up and we run back and forth from the training room to the supply closet, taking everything from the supply closet and stashing it away in the back of the training room. Once we finish, we lock the supply closet and head back to our apartment.

"What do you want to do?" he asks, bored. I shrug.

"Maybe watch a movie?" He digs through a box, picking up four movies and holding them up to me as of asking which. I point to a random one. It's a boring movie but honestly, I don't care since I'm with him. His arms wrap around me, fitting me in his embrace. This is all I remember before i fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Tobias POV (Same day, but at 1:45.)<p>

"Tris? C'mon let's head down to the net. The initiates are coming shortly!" She slowly rises from the couch, and we jog to the net. "So... what faction do you think the first jumper will be from?" She thinks for a moment.

"Hmmm.. Candor!" I shake my head at her.

"Five bucks says it's anything but Candor," She considers this for a moment. She grins at me. "You got yourself a deal, Four," I hear a scream, an ear blasting one, and turn to the net and see a black and white dressed girl, heavily breathing, laying in the center of the net.

"What's your name Candor?" Tris asks loudly. I help her still shaking body over the net and onto the wooden platform.

"J-J-J-a-a-yceee?" she replies, unsure of her choice, probably.

"First jumper: Jaycee!" Tris yells. The Dauntless burst into cheers and whoops.

"Welcome to Dauntless,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha so... I left you with a baby cliff hanger. Don't worry, it's just as much torture for me, letting my sister fill in the blanks left. Okay so, pansycakes... who's contribution to this story do you like better? No hurt feelings just curious, like an erudite. Frick what has gotten into me? **

**Well... Leave a comment below, by clicking on the review button. Thanks guys! Hope to update soon! I'm out!**

**~Addie**


	4. Author's Note-Sorry!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM AMBER**

**Sorry guys, I keep losing the next chapter. I promise there will be one in a bit. I got grounded from the computer so it might be a while though.**

**Anywho, I might feel some of the love if there were some reviews? yes? no? maybe so? KK! Well anyway, Addie didn't get grounded and is waiting on me so I will post soon. I'm really sorry! Wish I could write! LOVE YA!**

**And plz,**

**READ ON! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>R U DIZZY? Just kidding! bye!<strong>


	5. Chapter 3-Initiates

**Chapter Three- Initiates**

**Hello dearest pansycakes! Amber here! I like literally just got ungrounded and I've been dying to update for a LONG TIME! I love you guys! only 2 chapters and already some faves and follows. Oh! and btw, If Addie and I wrote a book together, would you read it? Anyway, THE STORY! **

**READ ON!**

* * *

><p><strong>TRIS POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The initiates all stood against a wall in the pit. I scanned the crowd, sizing them up. This year we have 11 total initiates, 5 girls and 6 boys.<p>

Girls:

Jaycee-Candor

Katelyn-Erudite

Morgan-Erudite

Lucia-Candor

Anna-Amity

Boys:

Caeden-Amity

Logan-Erudite

Brett-Amity

River-Candor

Josh-Amity

Jordan-Erudite

We had four more Amity than usual, a couple of Erudite and Candors, no Abnegation, and 15 Dauntless born, who had just left with Uriah.

Tobias began the tour.

"My name is Four, this is Six and Al, we will be your instructors," He said.

"You have numbers for names?" Oh dear, Toby hates this part. "Sooo illogical!" An Erudite! Jordan stepped forward, smirk plastered on his ugly face.

Tobias look ready to explode. He took a step towards Jordan, ready to tell him off, but I put a hand up, signaling for him to cool it. He sighed and resumed his posture. I summoned my 'Six' voice and strode over to Jordan.

Jordan whistled when he saw me. "Hello gorgeous!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and hit him in the temple, knocking him out cold.

The other initiates just started at me, amazed that I would hit one of them.

I walked back over to Tobias, smirking.

"LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" I yelled. Toby smiled and followed, the initiates numbly behind.

* * *

><p>I got my dinner and headed to our table, sitting down and beggining to eat. Tobias came and just sat next to me, handing me five dollars. Part of me longed for him to wrap him arms around me, but we promised we would keep our relationship a secret until the initiates figure it out.<p>

Toby did talk to me though. "So Tr-Six," He said. I silently thanked him. Some nosy initiates were listening in on our conversation. "How was your first day?"

I stroked my imaginary beard. "Let's see," I counted the things off on my fingers. "We got questioned about our names, I got to hit an initiate, and you gave me five dollars. A little tiring, but okay overall."

Apparently I said the 'hit an initiate' part too loud because Christina shrieked. "WHAT?! TR-SIX!" At least she saved herself.

"He hit on me, and questioned our names," I explained. That seemed to put her at ease.

A tapping on my arm caused me to turn around.

There, chocolates in hand, stood Logan. The initiates burned their clothing earlier, but Logan somehow was still in a blue cardigan.

"These are for you Six," He said, handing the chocolates to me. "Um, thanks?" I said, putting them on the table.

"Uh, Six, can I talk to you?" Weird. "Okay," I said.

Logan took my hand and led me out of the cafeteria, Toby shooting a death glare his way.

We reached a hallway where the security cameras didn't film.

"You look beautiful tonight Six, he said. WHAT!? We've only known each other for two hours!

Logan spun me around and put one hand roughly around my waist, the other on my neck, making my head face him. I tried to break free, but his grip was like iron.

"You like this Six, I know you do," he said. No, I don't! "You will be mine Six," He pushed our foreheads together.

Logan leaned in for a kiss and...

* * *

><p><strong>TOBIAS POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Right after Tris left, Anna came up to me. "Hey Four," she said. "Nice hair?" What the heck? What kind of compliment is that?<p>

I pushed past Anna and went to find Tris.

When I passed the no film hallway, I heard shuffling and the rasping of whispering voices.

The scene I walked in on was horrific.

Logan had his hands all over Tris, trying to kiss her. She was struggling to get away, but she couldn't break free. I exploded. I couldn't take it anymore!

"HEY!" I screamed, Logan whipped around, his grip on Tris loosening. Tris moved out of the way right before I punched Logan in the face.

I kicked him, shoved him, punched him, elbowed him, kneed him.

When I gained composure, I realized that Logan was unconscious on the floor, and my hands were covered in fresh blood.

Tris gaped at me, wide eyed. She had never seen me lose control before. She dashed down the hall, tears evident on her face.

I leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position, my hands in my hands.

_Nice going Tobias._

* * *

><p><strong>LOGAN POV<strong>

* * *

><p>When I woke up, Six and Four were gone. My whole body hurt. I stood up and began to hobble to the infirmary.<p>

My thoughts wandered to Six. Ah, Six, her gray-blue eyes, golden blonde hair, and muscled, petite frame all seemed to go together perfectly. I wish she were mine!

I frowned. Four certainly got very protective over her. Maybe they are dating. No matter, Six will be mine either way.

I can break them up. Anna will help me, she's sweet on Four.

I sat down on a bed, nurses rushing to tend my wounds.

Once they were done, I left the infirmary, looking for Anna.

I have a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>TRIS POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I flopped on the bed, sobbing. I hate Logan, but did Tobias really have to do that?<p>

I've never seen him lose control before.

The door opened. "Tris?" Tobias stuck his head in. He came in and sat down beside me.

"Come here," He opened his arms and beckoned for me to come to him. I objected and snuggled into his embrace, my sobs decreasing.

I started to doze. "I'm sorry Tris, I love you," Toby said.

I played those words in my head until I fell asleep.

_I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>Hallo pansycakes. Did you like the chapter? Is it good enough to review? Constructive criticism only plz!<strong>

**I love you guys! Get ready for the next chapter! Addie is excited to post it! LUV YA!**

**AND PLZ, **

**READ ON!-Amber**


	6. Chapter 4- Inseparable?

**A/N: Hey guys, Addie here. I'd like to tell you pansycakes that I might be a little bit more busy now, because I have this HUGE choir concert at a whatchamacallit... Idk it's kind of like an outdoor mall area. In this chapter you will find out Logan's devious plan. Also guys keep the votes coming! So far its tied 0-0, wonderful *Sarcastically, in case your mentally insane i decided to add that.* For those who follow and favorite this story, thanks you've made my (_our) _day. Sorry it's been forever, Amber and I have had some issues, but they are under control now, so don't worry! :D Also, I've been wanting to apologize for my bad grammar, and for the short chapters that have been uploaded. Sincerely, Addelyn.**

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>That same night, Logan's POV**

I find Anna in the dormitory, sitting on her bed, fiddling with her fingernails. "Anna," I clear my throat and try again. "Anna," I begin. She looks up at me. I sit on the bed, next to her. Probably a little too close for her taste because she scoots over. _Uh-oh. _"How are you, Annie pooh?" I ask, politely. She blushes, but then speaks up. "Stop calling me that, and I'm not interested in you."

I blush, as everyone in the dorm stares. I give a glare and most look away. "Shh! That's not why I'm here,' I try to convince her. "Then wh-" I cut her off. "Okay lemme explain. No questions 'till I'm done." she nods. I explain the whole plan, inside and out. She gives a scared look to me.

"Come on. I know you like Four," I wait a second in case she wants to make any objections. "So... you in?"

"Nope. Yes of course you nitwit! Four is so hot... I can see it now! We're meant to be!" I smile, and so does she. Man I'm going to sleep good tonight!

* * *

><p>**Logan POV, the next morning**<p>

I head to the training room. When I enter I see targets around the perimeter of the room, and a table loaded with guns in the center. Four and Six stand in the middle, and Al sits in the corner, on his laptop. Four stands up. "Initiates, today you will learn how to shoot a gun." some initiates look scared, some surprised, some with emotions you cannot read.

"Position your feet like this, Don't move them. I will duct tape them down if you keep move them. I will do that because it totally throws your whole shot off. **(A/N: Sorry guys, hate to interrupt, but I've shot lots of guns before in my 14 years now yay! Wish us a happy birthday! Anyway, it's actually very important you don't move your feet when you shoot. On with it...) **Take a deep breath, aim your gun for the center, exhale, fire." Then the gun goes off, people staring in shock. "Get to work!"

I grab a gun, find a target, and begin shooting, making sure to follow Four's steps. Four comes around with a roll of duct tape, taping everyone's shoes in place. "Uhh, Four why are you doing that? No one's moving their feet..."

"Because I can. Shut it, and get back to work." Six, who was behind him bursts out laughing, and Four does too. A gun goes off, a scream following. We all turn to see Katelyn, with a bullet in her foot. More screams erupt, as Four carries her to the infirmary. "Continue," Six says.

A while later Four comes back from the infirmary and Six announces "Everyone who has hit the target at least 10 times now may go to lunch, you are dismissed." Everyone turns to leave, including me.

I see Four and Six walk out, hand in hand. They break apart, Six sitting at a table and Four in the line to get food. "Hey babe. I have an interesting photo to show you," I say handing her a picture. Her jaw drops instantly, and she stares at Four. I text Anna our code word "_Taken." _She walks over, handing a photo to Four. Four and Six charge at each other, clawing, screaming, punching, and kicking. But Six pulls four into a hallway. She looks broken, small, tiny, weaker than I've ever seen her before.

**Tobias POV***

Tris stares at me painfully, into my eyes. Weak, frail, beautiful, and broken from what I just did to her. "Why did were you kissing Christina?" she asks, tears in her eyes. "I wasn't but why were you hugging Uriah? Huh?"

"Wait..." I stare puzzled. "I never did that," I announce. "I never did that either," Tris announces.

"Those little... They played us! I'm going to go give them a piece of my mind!" I yell, but remember a weak Tris staring at me. "It can wait..." I decide.

"I'm so very sorry Trissy," I say, tears starting to gather in my eyes. I can't take it... I can't... I run off to the train tracks, on the train, and leave. I just leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? :D My longest chapter yet, probably. Comment! Follow! Favorite! Vote in your comments too! Tell us how we're doing on this! And most importantly... Stay tuned! Thanks pansycakes, and have a wonderful night. :D**

**~Addie.**


	7. Chapter 5-Gone

**CHAPTER FIVE-GONE**

** Hey pansycakes! Amber here! We were recently asked whether or not we were identical or fraternal twins. We are identical. I am slightly taller though, and my eyes are a slightly darker shade of blue. My hair is also longer. I also wear contacts and Addie has only reading glasses. I had something wrong with my eyes when I was younger, so that's why I have darker eyes. Other than that, we share freckles, blonde hair and pure awesomeness. Addie is the super smart one though. ;) WARNING, THIS CHAPTER MAY BE A TEENSY BIT INTIMATE**

**Enough about me! Here's the story! **

**READ ON!**

* * *

><p><strong>TRIS POV (ONE WEEK AFTER LAST CHAPTER)<strong>

* * *

><p>I lay awake late at night, wishing for Tobias to come home. He basically ran away, ending our relationship in a way.<p>

We still love each other, but running away with no explanation basically severs the knot.

The initiates have been impossible, and Logan yet still continues to hit on me. Doesn't he get it? If you like a girl, you don't physically go after her, you win her over.

_Like Tobias did with me._

I sighed and rolled over, my lids finally drooping...

* * *

><p>I wake to the sound of the annoying alarm, my eyes shooting open.<p>

I reached over to wrap my arm around Tobias, felling a pang of sadness make me gasp when I realized he wasn't there.

Tears blurred my vision. _NO! Tris, you have to be strong! He isn't worth your tears!_

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and rolled out of bed, checking the clock as I did so.

_6:20_

Once I had fully stopped crying, I hopped into the shower. The water soothed my dry skin, washing the sadness away. The sadness was replaced with anger.

WHY WOULD HE DO THIS TO ME?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO HIM?! IF HE REALLY LOVED ME, HE WOULD'T HAVE LEFT ME ALONE WITH THESE STUPID BRATS TO TRAIN. HE COULD'VE AT LEAST TOLD ME WHERE HE WAS GOING, AND WHEN HE WAS COMING BACK!

I got out of the shower, seething. How dare he?! I quickly slipped on a tight black tanktop, not caring it showed off some stuff. What do I care? I'm not with anyone anymore. Some leggings and sneakers added to the outfit, along with minimal makeup and a fishtail braid. **(A/N: ****I dress similar to that every day, except for the tanktop! My dad would KILL ME! I wear blouses) **

I grabbed my phone and keys, stuffing them into my bag. At the last second, I ripped off the necklace that Four gave me a coupe weeks ago, it says: _'4__&6 for ever'_. Not anymore buddy! I will make him pay! I'm going to forget him for today. Flirt a little. yeah. That's what I'll do!

I ran out the door and to the training room, being met by a group of wide-eyed initiates.

* * *

><p><strong>LOGAN POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Six ran in, looking good. She wore a very showy tanktop, not that I'm complaining, and some cute leggings.<p>

I strode up to her. "Hey Sixxy Six, looking good!" I flirted.

"Why thank you Logan, you don't look to bad yourself!" She replied. She gave me a saucy wink then put her bag away.

Al went over and put his arm around her, also flirting. "Hey Six, looking good." Really, he stole my line.

"So I've been told," Six said. She's different today. I'm going to make my move!

"Six, can you help me with something please?" Today all we were doing was reviewing our knife throwing and shooting, tomorrow we fight!

"Sure," She said. I beckoned her out into the hall, praying she would follow.

She came out, and I crashed her lips with mine. She started kissing back! She felt the same way! I ran my fingers through her hair, and she did the same with mine.

I pushed her against the wall, sliding her up slightly. **(A/N: If you guys think that they are going to have sex, well you thought wrong. Maybe later with Tobias and Tris, but not Tris and Logan. BTW, Tris still hates Logan, she just wants to get Tobias out of her head.)**

I kissed her hungrily, and she returned the favor. I moved my hands to the hem of her tanktop, but she wrapped her arms and legs around me, telling me not to.

WHAT?! I'VE BEN WAITING FOR FOREVER!

I removed it anyway, or tried to, Six kicked me in the groin, and I fell over, pain taking over my lower half. She fixed her hair and ran back into the training room.

I sighed, that was soo worth it!

* * *

><p><strong>TRIS POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I ran back into the room and gave the initiates the rest of the day off.<p>

I made my way back to the apartment. Once I opened the door, I realized that someone was sitting on the couch.

Someone I knew. NONONNNONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! NO!

This can't be happening!

That dark hair, muscled frame, I knew it all too well. The figure turned around, and my suspicions were consumed.

There, with stubble all over his face stood someone I thought was gone.

_Tobias_

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-Dun-DUH! Addie will decide what happens next. Did you like the chapter? For a while it got a little intimate, but as I reminded, Tris still hates Logan, she just wanted to get Tobias out of her mind. <strong>

**READ AND REVIEW PLZ! NEXT CHAPTER IS ADDIE!  
><strong>

**READ ON YOU PANSYS!- The spectacular Amber.**


	8. Chapter 6-Back from the past

**A/N: Hey pansycakes, a couple things to go over quick. The first thing I want to do is tell you who is writing, obviously. This is Addie. And second, I'd like to give a shout out to Hazelandaugustusforever thanks, you've made my day. Also the votes, keep 'em coming: Currently it's 2-3 Amber, but oh well, right? And I don't think I have anything else to share... so just... as Amber would say... READ ON!**

* * *

><p>***Tobias POV***<p>

I'm on the couch, waiting now. As I was re-entering the Dauntless compound I heard her dismiss the initiates for the rest of the day, so I hurried back to the apartment. I was saddened to find my belongings in three boxes, under the bed. I can't help wonder what my life would be like if I ran away forever, and lived without Tris?

She was the whole reason why I decided to stay in Dauntless anyway. Suddenly, the lights flick on and Tris stands in the doorway, staring. Still bruised on her face and scabbed on her leg, I wonder: _What is she looking at?_ Oh yeah. Me. The guy who ditched her, and was supposed to die and never return.

I see her shaking, and suddenly realize I am too. Her eyes meet mine, but then they drift over to the cast covering my ankle and foot. How will I ever explain this to her?

"Tris," I get up, picking up my crutches and hobble over to her. She brushes an imaginary strand of hair away from my face. She looks concerned. "Do you need anything? I bet I can get someone to help you-" I cut her off so she doesn't blow with concern. "I'm fine," I lie. Truly, I'm not. A lot has happened in a week. From cold nights, to needing something to eat, I have gotten through it, _It's all over now, _I think. Now all I want to do is charge at Tris.

Her eyes ask a question, they make it clear enough she doesn't have to speak it: _What happened? _"Well... after I left, I set off for the train tracks. At first I thought I was just going on a train ride to think things over, but got carried up. I fell asleep on the train, and in the morning I was walking, without a destination when I came across a three year old little girl, running from the factionless sector with a tall older looking woman, still pretty though. Hooked nose, small lips, dark hair. It... it took me a couple seconds to figure out it was my mother. _My _mother that was supposed to be dead. We talked, and the little girl, Nicole, is actually my little sister," I breathe out.

I start again, "They're outside... I have to ask Max and..." He groans "Eric if they can stay temporarily."

She nods. "The factionless saw her associating with me, a Dauntless, still loyal to my faction, and chased after us. Nicole is fine, just bleeding a bit, mom's fine. I just broke my ankle, I was taken to an Erudite hospital, and here we are now."

***Tris POV, same time.***

I understand, nodding my head. "Max?" I ask. He nods. We set off for Max's place. We reach his apartment, and Tobias starts knocking. Max answers the door, and Tobias explains the whole situation. Tobias finishes, turning to Max, waiting for an answer.

"Yes.. we may grant her permission for a while. Eric may have a problem with this, but tell him I said it's fine. Only temporarily though, the factionless aren't usually liked here in Dauntless. We will get some clothes for your mother and Nicole, and allow them to rent apartment 324." I nod, so does Tobias.

Tobias is given the key, a couple sets of spare clothes, and we head outside. It takes awhile to get there, since the newer Dauntless have apartments on the lower floors. Also obviously since Tobias is on crutches, I have to help him wherever we go. We arrive outside and I see a little girl, and a tall woman, just as Tobias had described them. "I already told them about us..." Tobias says, kicking an imaginary pebble on the cement. I nod, and introduce myself to Evelyn, is what Tobias said his mom's name was. I bend over and look at Nicole.

"Hi sweetie," I say to the little girl hiding behind her mother's legs. She waves to me, with alert eyes, watching as if there's big hairy monsters stalking her. We head down and find their apartment, me holding Tobias' arm to keep him sturdy enough to make it to our destination. It turns out their apartment is only thirteen away from ours. Tobias hugs them, whereas i only hug the little girl. He leaves the clothes behind as well as the keys. "Bye guys. We will give you a tour tomorrow around 6:30 PM. Breakfast starts at 4, ends at 10. Lunch is at 11:30 to 1:30," Tobias informs them.

"Sleep well," I add. We head our apartment in silence. We arrive, I change into my pajamas and crawl into bed. "We will learn to adjust," Tobias promises. He turns out the light and I close my eyes, thinking: _What will happen next?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys? I added a twist, I'm proud to say I think I made a pretty great chapter. Wait anyway.. Does anyone even read these A/N? Oh well. Comment about the story, Nicole, Evelyn, Anyone or anything. I love you my pansycakes, sleep well. Also yay! I think I got at least one thousand words in here, probably did. **

**~Addelyn. **


	9. Chapter 7- Depression

**Hey pansys, what's up? Okay, I might not have said it, but tomorrow I have all subject finals and I am freaking out. On Friday I have an exam, tomorrow I have a math final, on Thursday I have a chemistry final, and yesterday my English essay was due. **

**Anyway, the story, **

**READ ON!**

* * *

><p><strong>TRIS POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I am torn.<p>

Part of me wants to hate Tobias for what he did to me, but the other half of me is thankful that he even came back.

I still haven't told him about Logan and the kiss, not that it meant anything. I was mad at him and needed to get him out of my head.

"Tris," Tobias looked like he had been saying my name for a long time.

"What!?" I screamed. He looked hurt.

"I was going to ask when we should start the fights, you've post-poned them for a long time." "I don't know, okay?" I yelled.

"Just leave me alone." I got up and left the apartment, my hands reaching for my necklace. 'Oh, yeah,' I thought. 'I haven't worn that old thing in forever.'

I found myself at Christina's front door. I knocked. The door opened, revealing a disheveled Christina. "Oh! sorry!" I mumbled. "I will leave you alone if you were napping," I began to walk away.

"NO! Tris! Um, just a sec." Christina left and went into the apartment. "Will, leave!" Christina yelled. An equally disheveled looking Will glanced at me and ran down the hall.

"Come on in Trissy," She said, making way. I shuffled in and made my way to the bed, sitting down and moaning.

"What's wrong Tris?" Christina asked. I then realized that I had been crying.

I broke down. Sobs racked my body, hiccups escaping me. I could feel my makeup running down my face. I didn't care.

I. HATE. FOUR.

I spilled out my story, how those -bleep-bleep-bleeping- initiates had tried to break us up, how in a way they succeeded, how Tobias came back with his mother and sister, how I thought he was dead and had left me, and the kiss with Logan. I poured out my feelings to Christina, who was laughing, scowling, and looking like she could kill someone at the right times. I didn't tell her that I think I have to break up with Tobias, and about the necklace. Those are my secrets.

"He is so sucky," She said when I had stopped bawling. "You should make up with him though," I nodded.

"Thanks Chrissy, you're the best." I hugged her and left, feeling like a new person until I reached the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>TOBIAS POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat in the chair, stunned. She's never done that to me before. I headed to the Pit. I need something strong.<p>

***3 hours later, while Tris is at Christina's house* **

I staggered home, my head reeling. A random girl came up to me. She was beautiful and had to be Tris.

"Hey Trissy," I said. She giggled. I grabbed her and took her home with me.

When we got to the apartment, we lay down on the bed. I couldn't help myself. I kissed her. She kissed back. I pushed my crutches off the bed and wrapped my arms around her waist. She ran her fingers through my hair.

I lay on top of her, wishing my cast weren't in the way. We were heavily making out when suddenly the door burst open. I jumped off of the girl.

My eyes widened when I saw who it was. standing there, tears streaming down her face was Tris. I ran to her and threw up all over her.

"YOU -BLEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP-! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU! ALL I'VE EVER DONE IS LOVE YOU, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? HUH? WELL, IF THAT'S HOW YOU ARE GOING TO TREAT ME, THEN WE ARE THROUGH!" She ran out, sobbing painfully.

Maybe my drunk self didn't care, but I just threw up again and continued making out with the girl, one thing led to another and...

* * *

><p><strong>TRIS POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I cried on the way down to the training room. I plastered a print out picture of Tobias, no, <em>FOUR'S <em>face on a punching bag and began to swing at it.

I was tired of Four treating me like nothing. What happened to our happy relationship?

I was tired of the initiates being -bleeps-

I was emotionally tired

Physically tired

Tired of life

I. Was. Exhausted.

I gave the bag one last swing and then sank down onto the floor, sobbing.

I decided what I needed to do.

I went to the Chasm and leaned over. It's darkness looked inviting. I took a breath, hung my jacket on the rail, and after making sure no one was looking.

I looked around,

Told everyone I know a mental goodbye,

_AND LEPT OVER THE EDGE._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliff hanger, Addie gets to decide whether or not Tris lives. Die or not die... Take a vote. anyway, it hurts me to write this.<strong>

**I love you guys! read and review!**

**READ ON!- Amber**


	10. Chapter 8- Survivor!

**A/N: So guys, this is Addelyn... A lot happened in Amber's last chapter update... You are all probably wondering "Will Tris live?" So I'll try to make this A/N short. Also still wondering: Anyone even read these A/N? I've tried so hard to make this story unlike any other regular, plain, old, boring fanfiction. So now that you have a little preview of what's going on in this chapter: Let's begin. **

* * *

><p>***Christina POV, Estimated time: Approx. 20 minutes after Tris jumps***<p>

I walk by the chasm, on my way back to my apartment after a shopping trip. I see Tris' black jacket, with a dauntless symbol on it.

_Hmmm, _Maybe she dropped it. One part of my brain thought that was the case, but in my stomach there was an aching feeling, as if something bad happened. I dismiss the thought until I see someone in the chasm, barely hanging onto the rocks.

Blue lips, shivering, tight black tank top, I realize it's Tris! I immediately holler down at her, "TRIS! ARE YOU OKAY?! IT'S CHRISTINA, WE WILL GET YOU OUT OF THERE SOON!" The only thing i can currently think of that she may be pleased with is if I help her, but I honestly can't.

I decide to call Evelyn, Tobias' mom, because if I call Tobias then Tris wouldn't be happy. Evelyn rushes to the chasm. Surprisingly, she finds it, although Tobias still hasn't given her a tour of the place.

I grab Nicole, holding her as I call the infirmary. They immediately rush over, using a special rope and pulley to get her out of the chasm.

They lift her body onto the platform, and then onto the ground. Nicole turns away from the sight, and if I wasn't 16, I probably would too. But I cannot take my eyes off my friend I've known since the Choosing Ceremony. The one who helped me through initiation, No I can't loose her! I'll do anything!

They rush her to the infirmary, me dashing behind asking if she'll be okay. They tell me they don't know. I find a seat in the waiting room. I need someone to help me through this, so I get out my phone and go to my contacts, and find Tris'. _Oh yeah, _she's the person who just jumped into the chasm. I end up calling Four, as he speeds over. "I don't-don't Fou-r I'mmm,," I can't finish my sentence, if I want to stay strong.

"Be brave," Four's voice repeats in my head, the memory goes back, so far, all the way from initiation. _He gets out a box, I don't know what it is, but i don't ask like I used to, when I don't understand something. He puts on gloves, stands right beside me. "Be brave, Christina," He says, then injects me with the serum. _

I instantly push the thought out of my brain, as if on command. A nurse at the desk calls my name and tells me the situation. "She has a broken arm, from the impact when she hit the rocks, and she's cold, no matter how warm it is. She doesn't move much, just lays there crying. You may visit her in an estimated time of 20 minutes."

Part of me is relieved. Part of me still is upset. Why would she do that? Thoughts race through my head. It's Four! That's why...

20 minutes later, a nurse comes out and motions me over to her. "Please be quiet," she tells me. I nod. We enter the room, and I see Tris, still with blue lips, huddled under about 10 blankets. I smile. _She's okay. _"H-h-h-e-eyy-y Chris-s-s," she manages, shivering.

"Hi Tris, how you feeling?" "Like a piece of... dog crap..." she begins to cry again, a nurse comes over and checks a machine that she's connected to. "Four treats me like a ******* *****" she says, leaving me to feel her sadness. "When can I leave?!" she bawls out.

"Tris, the more you cry, the longer you'll have to stay. They won't think you're emotionally stable enough to be on your own without causing physical damage to anyone or anything else," I explain. She nods. "Well, I have to go," I say taking my hand in hers. "I'll check back with you later. Get some rest." she stops crying, but holds back her tears. "Thanks for finding me." I nod, understanding how thankful she is.

* * *

><p>***Tobias POV, same time**<p>

Christina comes out of Tris' room. She heads for the exit, and I watch her leave. I get called back by a nurse, and she lets me in. I see Tris, lying in the bed under a million blankets. I am nervous as I enter, to see her reaction.

"F-F-F-o-uuur-r? You came t-o-o-o-o see-ee m-e-ee?" she asks. I nod. "You mean the whole world to me, you're the moon stars, an the sun. The light that guides me. You undestand that right?" she nods. _Ouch, _that looks painful. I'd listened to a song while I was waiting over and over and over, preparing it for her. I wipe my hands on my tight black jeans. I take a deep breath an begin,

**"When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise, Oh there's so much they hold... And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far to be right where you are, How old is your soul?**

**Well, I wont give up, on, us, even if the skies, get, rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up... And when your needing your space, to do some navigating, I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find. 'Cuz even the stars, they, burn, some even fall, to the earth, We've got a lot, to, learn, God knows we're worth it... No, I wont give up...**

**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily, I'm here to make the difference that I can make! Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got, yeah we got a lot at stake! And in if the end you're still my friend at least we didn't break we didn't burn, we had to learn, how to bend, without the world, cavin' in, I had to learn, what I've got and what I'm not and who I am!**

**I won't give up, on, us, even if the skies, get, rough. I'm giving you all, my, love, I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up. Well I wont give up, on, us, God knows I'm tough, enough, We've got a lot, to, learn. God knows we're worth it. I won't give up, on, us, even if the skies, get rough, I'm giving you all, my, love, I'm still looking up..." **I finish. She stares at me in disbelief. "Will you.. take me back Tris? I'm sorry for being an idiot, I get it you're probably still furious with me! But-" she cuts me off, "Yes Four, I will!"

"Will you come warm me up?" she motions to the empty space on the bed. I frown, ad she does too. "Baby, you know I can't, later when you're fully recovered. She begins to cry. "Shhh, It's fine. I promise you Trissy, It will happen later. I kiss her head, and she's freezing cold. "I hope you get better, Trissy Pooh" she giggles at this, making me smile and laugh too. I blow an air kiss to her, and leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bad ending? Oh well, at least Tris survived, and took Tobias back. The song i typed is called "I won't give up" by Jason Mraz. Awesome song. For my choir concert I'm having at the outdoor mall area, we are singing: Child Of Peace, Lo Yisa Goy, Let It Go, I won't give up (:D), Mean, and Stronger. Yay! Sadly enough, the last chapter I uploaded, me not Amber, turned out to be only 971 words :/ Oh well, I bet this one's at least a thousand, Great, I probably jinxed myself. Anyway, thanks guys, please leave a comment, and yeah... that's all I got. Love you all my little pansycakes.**

**Caii, Addie. **


	11. Chapter 9-BETRAYED AGAIN!

**CHAPTER 9- BETRAYED AGAIN**

**Hallo pansys, TRIS SURVIVED! Addie is an amazing author, I couldn't be more proud of her. -Round of applause- **

** DO YOU WANT TO HEAR SOMETHING SO RETARDED?! Today at lunch, right after I kissed my boyfriend on the cheek, AND HE PUT HIS ARM AROUND ME, some retarded new kid(yes it was a girl) came up to Jack and flirted with him.(Oh, and yes pervs out there, it is possible to have a boyfriend at 14 and not do anything.) She was making him feel so uncomfortable(SO much like a fourtris thing and no I am not making this up, I am so mad, Jackie bear is mine!) And yes, I do call him Jackie bear. deal with it. She tried to fricking hug him! So when I told her to back off, she asked me why, and I was like, HE IS MY BOYFRIEND YOU RETARDED SLUT! And then she was like , make me. Lucky for me I am like 6ft tall, and she is like 5ft 6in, so I towered over her, so when I stood, she left me alone. AGAIN, NOT MAKING THIS UP! ADDIE WAS RIGHT THERE! YOU CAN ASK HER! I AM STILL SO FRICKIN MAD AT THAT GIRL! YOU DON'T JUST GO UP TO SOMEONE'S BOYFRIEND RIGHT AFTER THEY KISSED AND FLIRT WITH THEM, IT'S NOT RIGHT! Like all the girls in the school are afraid of me now. Oh and btw, Addie says hi. **

**Anywho, the story!**

**READ ON!**

* * *

><p><strong>TOBIAS POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I went to the Pit and to the tattoo parlor. tattoos are soo addictive. <strong>(My dad's fiancé has a really cool skull tattoo on her back, and I'm going to copy off of that) <strong>I found the design I wanted and stood at the counter.

"Hey Four," Tori said. "Come back for more?"

I sighed. "Yup,"

"Ok, number boy, Lauren will do that one for you." I groaned inwardly and sat down in a chair, putting my pick on the table.

"Hey Babe," Lauren said. She had her brown hair swept into a ponytail, revealing stark green eyes. She had piercings all up her right and left ears, wore a _very_ short miniskirt, and a tight tanktop.

"You have some nice moves." She said, smirking. Oh god, I thought. SHE WAS THE RANDOM GIRL! I groaned inwardly. "So when are you going to tell Six about us?"

"We are not together!" I said. Part of me was sad... wait no Tobias, you love Tris! Lauren rolled her eyes and started on my tattoo. The buzzing was mezmirizing, and took away all feeling, pain , sorrow, pride...

Before I knew it, Lauren was done with the tattoo. I admired it. It was an exploding skull, not the gorey kind that most boys would get, but a skull with the pieces shooting apart, and the eyes with fire in them. Lauren covered the tattoo and winked at me.

"Call me when you want more hun," she said. It wasn't until I was almost home when I figured out what she meant.

I stopped by the cafeteria and grabbed Tris a burger. I then headed to the infirmary.

Even though Tris and I have made up, we aren't close at all. We haven't even kissed since initiation started! I can tell she's still mad at me, even though she's in pain. I honestly wonder why she jumped into the chasm.

Tris has always been so strong. She has never before had suicidal thoughts. She has her moments, but she has never talked to me about ending her life. She is the strongest, most beautiful girl I have ever met.

Sure, she has the body of a twelve-year old, and she isn't very tall, and sadness has dulled her eyes, but she is beautiful nonetheless. I entered Tris's room, where she was conversing with a nurse.

I am going to tell her about Lauren.

* * *

><p><strong>TRIS POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The nurse left, leaving me and Tobias alone. I was about to pat the spot beside me on the bed, but stopped. I instead indicated to the chair beside the bed.<p>

"Hey Trissy," Tobias said. "Hi Toby," I hadn't meant for my voice to sound shaky, but it came out that way.

"I need to tell you something," we both said at the same time. We both laughed a tight laugh.

I had decided to tell him about Logan and the kiss.

"You go first Tris," Tobias said.

I cleared my throat. "A week after you left," I began, sighed and continued. "I was very mad. I thought you had left me, and I figured we had broken up considering you didn't talk to me." A pained look crossed his face and he nodded for me to continue again. "I wore some pretty provoking clothing on Tuesday, and Logan got ideas, and so did Al. They flirted, and I decided to flirt too, after all, I thought we were through. Logan kissed me in the hallway, and I kissed back. Things got pretty heated, but I stopped and kicked him in the balls before something REAL happened."

I started to cry. "Shh... Tris, you did NOTHING compared to what I did." Tobias said. My heart started racing, what did he do?

He began. "I was stunned when you blew up in my face, I was so mad, so I went to the Pit." I rolled my eyes. I know where this is going. "I was stumbling home, I saw a girl, and I thought it was you, so I took her home. I kissed her, and she kissed back. Of course, the world being the world, you walked in right when things escalated. I was drunk so all I did was puke on you, and then after you left, we...we... did stuff." My jaw dropped, and I cried harder. "Get out please get out Four," I used his nickname.

A look of rage and hurt washed through his body, but then he clenched his fists again and left the room.

I cried harder, and harder, and harder, until I passed out, my heart monitor going crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>TOBIAS POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I need Lauren again.<p>

I found her in the tattoo parlor and took her into a room, rapidly kissing her.

Tori gave us a weird look, but shrugged.

I closed the door to the private room with my foot, lifting up Lauren and laying her down on the bed.

She got my message.

She winked at me and kissed me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad ending? Sorry for having Four be a cheater, I was out of ideas. Addie will take care of it. Sorry sissy. Told you you were more mature than me! That was to Addie peeopleses. Don't judge me, just love me! Anyway, I luv u guys, thanks for the feedback. PM us for any questions, we're open. Read ad review plz! <strong>

**Plz guys, **

**READ ON!**


	12. Chapter 10- The trouble with Lauren

**A/N: Addie here. In Amber's last update she probably got a few of you wondering about some things. First, I'd live to try to convince you, she is NOT mentally insane. Also, she's not six feet tall, but she's tall, taller than me. Currently I'm about five feet four inches. I have no idea about her but I know she isn't six feet tall. I never said to say hi, and yeah I think that's about it. Also, I do have a boyfriend. His name is Braxton. We're kinda "hidden" from the world if you know what I mean. That's why I haven't updated in a while, because he invited me to rent a beach house temporarily. It was fun. Anyway you guys probably don't give a crap about my social life so... story time?**

* * *

><p>***Lauren POV***<p>

Four comes charging into the tattoo parlor, and jogs up to me. He takes my arm, and leads me into the break room. Tori stares at us for a minute, his hands around mine, but shrugs, and walks out of the room.

He closes the door and picks me up, setting me on the bed. He then lays so close to me I'm breathing his air. Why did he change his mind? Oh, I don't care about that. All I care is that he's mine, at least for now.

I wink at him, and kiss him.

A smile lights up my face, as I realize what's in his hands. Beer. This should be interesting. We exchange smiles as he opens the beer. We each take a bottle, and sip until he runs out of beer.

"I'll go get some more, darling," a drunken Four says. "Okay puppy dog, you go do that," I wink at him.

* * *

><p>***Evelyn's POV***<p>

I walk through the pit with Nicole, heading to the cafeteria for a late dinner. It's pretty much empty as far as I can see. Tobias walks in a disorderly way, running into the walls. He knocks out of someone's hands. They shrug. It must happen a lot here in Dauntless. The people are strange.

Tobias tries to get a drink from his beer bottle, but the bottle is empty. I've never seen him this drunk before.

I grab his sleeve, but then let go, remembering it's worthless. Nicole tilts her head slightly at him.

"It's okay... He'll clear up tomorrow, probably," I reassure Nicole. She nods, and skips into the cafeteria. She begins to jog when she sees a familiar food. Beans. She runs into the extremely short line.

She makes weird noises. "Mommy, I can't reach the silverware," she announces. I smile at her. "The magic word...?" she frowns. "Please," she grumbles at me.

I gladly help her get her silverware, and carry her tray. "Now what would you like?" I know she doesn't eat a lot but I would like her to start eating more. "Uhh, beans and tomato soup please."

I grab her some corn, and cake too, for the sake of it. She frowns at me. We sit down, and she just sits there staring off into space, blankly. I remind her to eat and she begins to do so. She grabs her tummy, and groans. "I don't think I can eat anymore. My tummy really hurts!"

"That's okay... we should head home anyway." I pick up our trays, give them to a staff member, and carry her home. We get home and she turns on the t.v. About three minutes later she makes a beeline for the bathroom and begins puking. Once she's done I clean her mouth, and she begins to cry. I sing a song to her.

I give her some medicine. I think nothing of what happened. I mean it's getting colder outside, also she probably ate too much. I tuck her in and kiss her head. "Tomorrow we'll go shopping for some things so we can decorate your bedroom," I decide. She smiles at me, happily. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams, Angel." I turn off the lights.

* * *

><p>***Tris POV, the next day***<p>

I don't know where Four is. I searched everywhere for him. Why didn't he come to bed? Yesterday, the nurses at the infirmary decided I could go home for a while, but return in a week. I find Four at the tattoo parlor with Lauren. Oh God. I begin to beat the crap out of Lauren. I'm 99.99% sure I know what happened last night.

Someone else who works at the tattoo parlor calls the infirmary. Some men arrive, and take her off. "Four?" I say, tears starting to gather in my eyes. "Why?" I ask in my sweet, innocent voice. Like I didn't just beat the living crap out of someone.

His hand finds my head, and he begins running his fingers through my hair. "I'm so sorry Tris, darling, honey, how could I ever repay you for what happened? You probably think I'm the worst person but... honestly, I'll do anything, anything at all to apologize!" I instantly forgive him. I couldn't imagine my life without him. I'll dump him when people settle on the sun.

He kisses me, I kiss him, and it grows hungrier, and I instantly forget about what happens. Who cares? The past is in the past. Either way it will stay the same, it won't change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was it pansycakes? Amber finally promised me she'd stop with Four and Lauren, but I'm not quite certain if I should be trusting her with that. Also guys please please please please please leave a comment, they truly make my day. Honestly, I don't care if you were to leave a comment such as "Boring story" so.. with that, I think I'll conclude this chapter with a question. So.. I don't know how Amber is feeling about this idea, so I don't know. Maybe Four shoulda got Lauren... dare I say pregnant, after they drank? Please vote ( Leave a comment saying if you like this idea or not ) if you want this to happen. I just thought it might create a bit more drama. Four the guest that left the comment "WOW in my mind you are the official queens of drama you two should look for a career. So talented! :-)" Thanks, we are including lots of drama. Also you made my day. See guys! It's as easy as that to make me happy! Also, it's up to Amber to decide if she wants to use my idea. Thanks guys, Bye.**

**~Addie.**


	13. Chapter 11- PREGNANT!

chapter 11- Pregnant?!

**Hey pansys, Amber here. Addie and Braxton are kissy kissy smooch smooch right now I bet! Sorry, I enjoy making fun of them. Anyway, lets talk reviews. let's aim for 25 mkay? We (Addie and I) are both disappointed that no one voted on Lauren's pregnancy. We can do better people. **

**THE STORY!**

**READ ON!**

* * *

><p><strong>LAUREN POV<strong>

* * *

><p>*Three weeks later*<p>

In the morning I checked my calendar. When I saw the date, I paled, and sat down.

_Three weeks late_

This can't be happening! I need to go to the doctor! but first, a pregnancy test.

...

I stared at the test, tears pooling in my eyes.

_Negative_

Part of me wanted to be pregnant, the other part was glad I wasn't.

I slumped against the bathroom wall, crying.

I pulled myself together and showered, curled my hair and got dressed in a crop-top, high waisted short-shorts and converse. I pulled my wavy hair into a ponytail and put my studs up and down my ears.

I need to impress Four today.

* * *

><p><strong>TRIS POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The doctors said I could officially be let go from the hospital last week. Christina was there but Tobias was no where to be found. We've gotten together three times now, and they say third time's a charm.<p>

This charm could go either way.

I lay down on the bed, still in my pajamas dispite the time being half past noon, and read a book until someone knocked on the door.

Christina stood there, mascara tainted tears streaming down her face. I ushered her in, locking the door behind me.

"Chrissy what happened?!" I asked.

Christina shook her head, blubbering something inaudible, "What," I said. "Chrissy you have to talk louder."

"Will cheated on me," She said. My heart shattered. They were perfect for each other! "I found him kissing, out of all people, Lynn!" But Lynn isn't straight...

"Lynn?" I asked. "Yeah, I know right! He even looked at me! LOOKED AT ME, and then kept on kissing her, she's not even straight! We're through!" Christina exclaimed, all traces of tears gone from her face, now replaced by rage.

"I am going to _kill_ Will," I said. I stormed out of the apartment, Christina following in my wake. Nobody does this to my best friend!

* * *

><p><strong>LAUREN POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I kissed Four goodbye after making out with him in the hallway where the cameras don't film.<p>

When I got home, I puked my guts out, retching.

I took another pregnancy test and gasped when I saw the results.

_Positive_

And the worst part is, the father of my baby is already hooked up.

_Four and I are having a baby._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hallo! do you like the ending? Yes? No? Read and Review! Luv ya!<em>**

**_-Amber_**

**_READ ON!_**


	14. Chapter 12-The explanation

**A/N: Addelyn's awesome chapter! Hayyyyy (Is for horses :3)! Uhh sorry for Amber's *Cough cough* ridiculously short update. Sorry Amber.. that had to be apologized for, along with my terrible grammar. So, a couple people have stopped following this story because of the whole Lauren-Four thing. Well I'll fix that (partially), in a moment. No one voted, so technically it's your guys' fault. If you would've told us no BEFORE we updated, (come on we gave you a full day!) then Lauren may not have been pregnant. So, Amber didn't intend for this but I'm going to say this anyway: Lauren was exactly three weeks pregnant when she took that last _positive _test. So.. also don't wory I have the wholly Winn (Will, Lynn) thing under control. Ladies, gents, and the genderless out there... chapter 12!**

* * *

><p>****Tobias POV***<p>

An alarm I set reminds me what I have to do today. Lauren told me she was pregnant with our child two days ago. Today I have to tell Tris it all.

I hope she will be okay with this... I mean it was an accident... and I was drunk, from a party an hour before. So, I think she'll understand. I sit next to Tris on the couch, and play with her hair. I usually do this, so she doesn't even look over to see who's touching her hair. "Baby? Your my one an only you know?" Tris nods, and turns around to face me.

She must know something is going on because I usually only start with that when I've done something bad.

"What's it this time Four?" she asks, knowing something is wrong.

"Well.. you know about three weeks ago when I went to that party... Well, after I kinda got Lauren...," I choke out. I don't even have to finish my sentence. Tris punches a hole in the wall. Her hand is bleeding, badly. I pick her up, but she screams and runs to the door. "Four, how could you?! I thought that was going to happen to us, you told me we'd try soon...," she shrieks. She slams the door shut.

Let that be a lesson. Always keep to yourself.

* * *

><p>***Tris POV, same time***<p>

How could he? He promised me we'd try really soon... I find Lauren's apartment. I knock on the door, and she doesn't answer. Wait why even knock? I open the door, because I know he leaves it open in case Four comes. I find her in her kitchen eating a cake. Wait what? Oh yeah, she's pregnant. Cravings. Got it. She has a shocked look on her face. She glances at her flat stomach and looks back at me.

I nod. She starts crying. Mood swings, probably, but who's to be sure of that?

"I'm so terribly sorry Tris, it's not that I love him more than you do, but I'm alone, I have no one to do anything with. My parents died, my friends are always at work and... and...," she keeps going, stuttering on her words. She's right. She'll need someone to help her through this. Might as well be me, even though... Whatever, forget it. I know if I was pregnant and alone I'd need somebody to call for when I needed help.

"It's fine... Please, just don't bring it up again. I don't want to talk about this anymore..," I say to keep from taking it back. She nods. Her tears continue to fall though.

"You'll make a great mother, just please, leave out Four okay? He promised me soon enough...," I glance at her flat stomach. I imagine a mini us running around our apartment, Tobias and I smiling and laughing and crying tears of joy.

I must end up staring too long because she starts looking uncomfortable. "Goodnight, Lauren. Goodnight Lauren's child," I say. She gives me a thankful look, and I head to Will's.

He explains to me everything was out of context. "Lynn is actually a lesbian," he announces. I question this for a moment, but actually I can see it now. I leave him to tell that to Christina. My work is done. I pull out my phone and text Tobias. "Hey Tobias, (yes I'm gonna start calling you that again.) I get the whole situation, I'm not mad about it anymore, just please don't bring it up."

* * *

><p>***Christina POV***<p>

I hear knocking on my door, and I get up and answer it thinking that it's Tris. Oh God, it's Will. He steps inside, although I didn't invite him in.

"Sorry, Chrissy about what happened. It was out of context, Lynn is actually a lesbian. She said she wanted to see what it was like to be interested in another sex and so..." his voice trails off. I forgive him, and he pulls out a box of chocolates. "Oh my God Will! You really spent twenty five points on these!?" he blushes, realizing he forgot to take the price tag off. The rest of the night is basically hugging, and kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey pansycakes, a couple things to say. First of all Amber says Hallo a lot, which is German for hello. She's always talking in German for some reason. Also, I hardly kiss Braxton, she just likes to tease me and give me a hard time about that. Hopefully this chapter got a lot more readers to be looking forward to the birth of Lauren's child. Please leave a comment below giving a gender and a name. Also, if you don't know you can click on the review button below the chapter type in guest and your comment and it will actually send? Amber figured this out and sent rapid comments to my email. Lauren's pregnancy will probably be long. I'm saying about 8 and she's going 15. Tell us how long it should be. Peace. **

**~Addie**


	15. CHAPTER 13- The game of life and Logan?

**Heylo pansycakes. BTW: I say Hallo a lot because german is my second favorite language. I am very cold right now as I just ate like three mini tubs of ice cream. I am not happy that it is Monday. Anyway, here is the story! **

**READ ON!**

* * *

><p><strong>TRIS POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I am going to resign from training initiates. I am not doing it anymore. Not if I have to see <em>him <em>every day. I may have forgiven Lauren, but what he did, whether or not he had hold of his senses, was unforgivable.

You don't do that when you are practically engaged.

If he had been single, it would've been okay, I wouldn't have cared.

And, on top of it all, he is a former Abnegation, and Abnegation scoff at the mere thought of doing what he did. Or, at least they would, if they were allowed to show any emotion at all.

I regret throwing myself from the Chasm. It was a stupid, rash mistake that could've ended my life.

I wandered through the hallways of Dauntless, lost in thought, until I collided with a wall.

_No, not a wall, a person. _

I looked up into those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Hey Tris," he said, as if there were nothing wrong in our lives.

I snorted and ran away, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I ran.

And ran.

And ran.

And ran.

And before you get it into your head that I am a self-centered -Bleep-, and that My boyfriend getting my already arch-nemesis pregnant isn't a big deal, well listen here.

I am not self-centered.

It is a big deal. We were going to try soon.

I know that Toby and I agreed to not talk about it, but everytime I see them, either one of them, I feel like killing a small animal.

Before I knew it, I was knocking on my parents' door in Abnegation.

Right before my hand made contact with the door, it opened, revealing my mother.

_"Beatrice!?"_

* * *

><p><strong>TOBIAS POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Lauren and I stood in her apartment, unpacking a crib and bassinet for the baby.<p>

Lauren's stomach was still flat, but every time I looked at her I saw the mother of our accident.

_Our child_

I love Lauren, but not in the way I love Tris. Tris and I have a special bond, and Lauren and I have an intimate love.

Lots of kissing and getting drunk together.

I kissed Lauren on the cheek and left her apartment in search of food.

I eventually found myself wandering through Dauntless, feeling distant and far away.

I collided with a smaller being, that person being Tris.

"Hey Tris," I said. real smooth Toby.

She snorted and ran in the other direction, tears evident on her beautiful face.

Oh, how perfect my life is!**(A/N: note the sarcasm)**

* * *

><p><strong>LAUREN POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After Four left the apartment, I put down the unassembled wood and scrambled for the cake I knew was I the fridge.<p>

My phone began to buzz.

"Hello," I said, my mouth full of cake.

"Hello Lauren," the other line said. "This is your doctor, Dr. Perkins." I sighed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"From you recent scans, we have decided that your early morning sickness and cravings were from the light use of alcohol during the first week of your pregnancy." She droned.

"Mhm," I said, scooping another spoonful into my mouth.

"When was the last time you took a pill or drank?" She inquired.

I knitted my eyebrows in thought. Let's see. Oh! "About two weeks ago with the father of my baby." I stated. "I didn't know I was pregnant though."

"Thank you for your time Miss Eaton. See you at your next checkup!" The line went dead. Wait?! MISS EATON?! NOOOO! I need to tell them not to call me that.

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTINA POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Will and I sat on the couch in my apartment, kissing, when someone knocked on the door. We sprang away from each other, straightening our clothing.<p>

I stood up and answered the door to see my least favorite initiate, Logan.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"You," he said.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me out into the hallway, heavily kissing me.

I pulled away and slapped him, making sure my freshly manicured nails grazed his cheek.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU ARE MESSED UP!" I screeched, pushing him onto his butt and slamming the door in his face.

_I thought he liked Tris, not me. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hey pansys! Like or no Like? <strong>

**Read and review! Addie and I will be having contests to see what the gender and name of the baby will be! **

**PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT! **

**IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW, WE WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS OFTEN! **

**Its like with Lauren's pregnancy. **

**A couple of you got mad at me/us for making her pregnant. Do not get mad at us for making a decision. We asked you first, but no one answered, so we figured no one cared. If you care about whatever we are asking you, then give us some input. If you care about the gender of the baby, or care whether or not someone lives, then say it. **

**Like we said in the beginning of the story, YOU WILL BE HEARD! ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM! AND ALSO, SONT JUST TELL US YOU HATE IT, WE WILL PROBABLY JUST DELETE YOUR REVIEW. DON'T LIKE IT? SUCK IT UP! (SEE FIRST AUTHOR'S NOTE OR FIRST PAGE IF YOU FORGOT!)**

**Sorry for the rant, I just had to get it out there. **

**So I jest, BOY OR GIRL, I REPEAT, BOY OR GIRL! VOTE! IF YOU DON'T VOTE WE WIL DECIDE OURSELVES!**

**AND PLZ PEOPLE, **

**READ ON!- Miss awesome Amber**


	16. Chapter 14- Peace, love, happiness

**A/N: Hey pansycakie poohs. Lol. Addie poohs awesome chapter yous. Okay I'll stop with that fools. xD. Kidding. I'm trying to make you guys as happy as possible, more and more people are commenting and telling us they don't like the story. Just like Amber said, no one cared enough to leave a comment saying if they wanted Lauren to be pregnant or not. So, don't get mad at us. So please, hang in there. This chapter is going to hopefully make things better. Without further ado, let's take the turn into rainbow unicorn smiling lala landia xD Also please review saying "Amber needs to write more about Evelyn and Nicole." Thanks have a great day! Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>***Tris POV***<p>

I finally decided that if I resigned to training the initiates, I would still see Lauren then in what would be my new full time job, working in the tattoo parlor.

So I didn't. I sleep in the same apartment as Tobias, so... I'm getting a tad better about the situation. I just hope the child won't look much like Tobias.

I leave the apartment for the cafeteria and set out for breakfast. I sit at the usual table. I glance around, but something strange catches my eye. Lauren is sitting with some guy. I slowly approach, and eavesdrop and their conversation.

"Yeah... that's how I ended up pregnant. I hope it doesn't look much like Four. Tris would kill me," Lauren states. "I hope she doesn't, Lauren, you are beautiful. I don't give a crap about the incident," he rambles.

A huge smile appears on her face. "I-I-I-I love you..., Aaron." he smiles and kisses her. That's where I stop. Now I'm smiling and satisfied. I grab a chocolate muffin, and since Tobias said he'd train the initiates today, and I doubt Lauren is gonna go to work today I set off for the tattoo parlor.

Tori is there giving someone a tattoo of a flower and a name. I realize it's that Aaron guy Lauren was sitting with. I tattoo someones arm, but still watch Aaron closely. He seems like a pretty nice guy.

* * *

><p>***Tobias POV***<p>

I wish Tris would train initiates with me. It was so much more fun when she did. I assign the initiates partners, and they practice on each other like they were actually fighting.

A while later I get bored and dismiss them for an early lunch. I decide to check up on mom and Nicole. I head to their apartment, and Nicole answers. I look down at her and laugh, swinging her up into my arms and entering.

"Mama Toby here!" she giggles. "Hey mom," I smile. She waves me into the kitchen where she is making spaghetti.

She offers Nicole some and she nods her head up and down like a bobble head. She giggles. Once Evelyn is done serving Nicole she offers me some and I mimic Nicole, bobbling my head too and Nicole giggles and spills her spaghetti.

"Oops sorry mommy," she says sweetly and innocently. Mom just smiles, cleans it up, and gets her a new bowl.

I thank mom, say goodbye to Nicole, and go back to the training room.

* * *

><p>***Lauren POV***<p>

I look at the names Aaron and I have come up with. I smile and break the silence. "Do you want it to be a boy or girl?" she shrugs. "I honestly don't care I just hope that it will be healthy," Aaron says, like a father would.

I decide to take a nap. Stupid pregnancy side affects make me tired all day every day, and I crave chocolate cake and chocolate muffins.

I drift off into a peaceful sleep, imagining my child sleeping soundly, just like an angel. Aaron is there with me, and the baby looks like Four, kinda. Since we both have black hair it looks kind of like Four. Except I have purple highlights. I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl. Almost done with month one. About nine more to go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So pansycakes vote by leaving a comment by clicking on the button below. Tell us if you want it to be a boy or a girl. Here's what we have so far:**

**Boy-**

**Girl-**

**Twins-**

**Triplets-**

**Here's our names we thought of, (Ps we have more but we are going to save them for the main character's kids)**

**Callie, Emily, Riley, Amara, Olivia, Skylar, Ryan, Collin, Jack, Riley, Tony, Than, Aaron jr.**

**Tell us please, Your ideas matter. Also if you don't like any of the names listed please suggest some. I'm out guys. Caii later, alligators. After a while, crocodile. ~Addie.**


	17. I Really Don't Like Knives

**Th little pansys. I am very mad today. Jack and I had a very big fight and now I would like to kill a small animal. but first, I would like to clear up a couple of things.**

**1: there was a bit of miscommunication between Addie and I and she forgot to include Tris in Abnegation. Sorry about that guys.**

**2: Those of you who would like the baby to die, its not going to happen. he baby will live, and it will not look like Aaron. Sorry, but we are going to see the story through. **

**3: People yes, we get it that Lauren wasn't a bad guy in the book, and she isn't one here, so get over yourself. **

**4: Also, I do not make messes viewer who sent Addie that e-mail. I am not two, I am fourteen. again, I try to make the story interesting. Addie and I are trying to make this unlike any other fanfiction. It's 'The Way It Is', and its the way it will be, kepesh? **

**5: I do not think you people get it. Only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM PEOPLE? WHAT PART OF THAT IS HARD TO UNDERSTAND?! It's simple logic, like walking. you may be thinking: "Boy Amber is a terrible author and Addie always picks up after her.' If you are, then shut the crap up! I don't like trash talk people!**

**6: Those of you who think that we have strayed from the character's personality, well, *gasp* BREAKING NEWS! THIS IS A FANFICTION! *GASP!* ADDIE AND I CAN MAKE UNICORNS AND RAINBOWS IF WE WANT AND YOU WILL HAVE TO SUCK IT UP. Got it? I do not know how life is in your guys' fandoms, but in double A's fandom, that's 'The Way It Is' (Btw our dad calls us Double A)**

**Now read the dang story.**

**READ ON- Mad beanier (Ps, I am wearing a beanie)- I don't care how you spell it!**

* * *

><p><strong>TRIS POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I remember the meeting with my mother. It had gone like this:<p>

Mom; "Beatrice what are you doing here?"

Me: "Visiting, what does it look like?"

Mom: "You've changed so much!"

Me: "I think I made a mistake in coming,"

Dad: "Beatrice, shouldn't you be risking your life and jumping on trains?"

Mom: "Andrew!"

Me: "I have to go"

I ran back here. My dad had disowned me.

I lay on the couch watching 'Men in Black' until Tobias sat down next to me, Nicole in his arms.

"Trissy!" She screamed, diving for me.

"Woah," I said, catching her just as she was about to bash her nose on the armrest.

Nicole squeezed me so tight I couldn't breathe. I let out a strangled yelp when I needed air.

"Nicole," Tobias said, picking up his sister. "Let's go see mommy."

They walked out the door and left me to my movie...

* * *

><p>I didn't know I had fallen asleep until I woke up.<p>

Several shouts and screams echoed through the compound.

I pulled on my boots and then ran out the door, searching for the source of the chaos. I found myself in the Pit.

Two figures were in the midst of a chanting circle of Dauntless, fighting. I pushed my way through the crowd and saw Tobias and Logan circling each other, with Peter as Referee. This cannot be good!

"Your girlfriend enjoyed that kiss more than I did Four, give it up!" Logan snarled.

Tobias growled and tackled Logan to the ground.

Logan gasped as Tobias' fingers wrapped around his throat, depriving him of much-needed air.

"FOUR!" I screamed, lifting him off of Logan, a task I had mastered by dragging him out of bed.

Tobias looked angry, but softened when he saw it was only me. "Sorry Trissy," He whispered, wrapping his arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around him too, earning a moan of pain. My eyes widened. He then went limp.

"FOUR?! WHATS WRONG?" I whispered, feeling a warm fluid run down his back and onto my trembling fingers.

I didn't even have to look to know what it was.

"DOCTOR! I NEED A DOCTOR! STAT!" I screeched, drawing attention to us.

A young doctor with a tattoo of the name _Lauren _on his arm pushed through the crowd. Lauren herself followed, muttering things like: 'Aaron has to work too much!' and 'God, my boyfriend is hot in doctor mode!' under her breath.

Aaron took Tobias from my arms and lay him down on a newly arrived stretcher, belly down.

_That's when I noticed the knife protruding from his back._

* * *

><p><strong>OMG GUYS! ITS BEEN SOO LONG! Did you like the chapter? I am EXTREMELY sorry that I haven't been able to update! I started the beginning of the chapter before Thanksgiving, and then had to finish it after. Addie and I went to Iowa for Thanksgiving,(That's where our grandmother lives) and our mom would not let us take our laptops. XC We could only take one electronic, and we both chose our phones. Sorry again, it wont happen again, <strong>

**PLZ READ AND REVIEW AND IF THE YOU ARE GOING TO BE MEAN THEN DONT BOTHER! ADDIE AND I ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH STRESS IN OUR LIVES WTHOUT DEALING WITH MEAN CRITISM. KEPESH?**

**And plz pansys, **

**READ ON!- Amber, if you hadn't already guessed by now. **


	18. Chapter 16- AN! READ!

**A/N: Pansycakes, this is Amber and Addie this time. We are sad to say this story is being discontinued. While reading over this, we realized something: The story is way off track and it makes no sense. We are extremely sorry, and maybe if you leave enough comments, we will give you a surprise. We will be writing more fanfictions, one at a time. We will still be doing alternate chapters. A title isn't decided on for any of our new stories and there is more information to come. One last thing, please review with a vote: Do you want the new story to have a Modern day plot, or a Futuristic plot (How The Way it is was). Again we are sorry for the inconvenience. **

**- Best wishes, Amber and Addie**

**READ ON! (The new fanfiction)**


	19. Authors NOte about new fanfiction

**Hi people, we just wanted to let you guys know that the name of our new fanfiction is Forgetting It All. If you click on our username above, you will see the story. oh, and people, we are not writing the story anymore, so please stop trying to get us to change it. the way it is is no more. **

* * *

><p>Have a happy New year guys, and please check out our new fanfiction.<p>

Bye,

Double A

**READ ON!-Amber**


End file.
